Declaraciones
by SumTheHeaven
Summary: Aquel día, embargados en los nervios al querer confesar algo así, ambos se preguntaban como podría reaccionar su familia. Como cualquier otro, temían aquello, pero ver sus ojos llenos de cariño los hacían dejar cualquier duda de lado. KaiShin /Shinkai.


¡Ciao!

¿Cómo están hoy? Puedes seguiré subiendo estos cortos por ahora 7u7, como ya saben, estos fueron primero subidos a Amor Yaoi {este en especial fue subido el 29/01 de este año^^} ¡Pero bueno! Más amor KaiShin para ustedes*o*, espero que lo disfruten, eso me alegrará.

* * *

Declaraciones

{KaiShin - ShinKai}

{Aquel día, ese día que tanto habían esperado por fin llegó. Nerviosos, sus manos revisaban sus pulcros trajes organizados. Sería una cena, una de reunión, que aprovecharían para una noticia que de no darla, se asfixiarían. Shinichi lo sabía, y no pretendía que su relación acabase por miedo a enfrentar a su familia, tampoco quería ver la tristeza y la decepción en los ojos de Kaito, esos violáceos que tanto amaba. Miraron de reojo, a los ya reunidos abajo, preparando los últimos detalles de la mesa. La ansia y desesperación los carcomían, pensando en el resultado de este atrevimiento que estaban por decir.

Sin embargo, el amor reflejado en sus ojos le hacían desaparecer las dudas que podían tener.

Era su amor, y nadie debía criticarlos ni sobreponerse. Además, la felicidad que Shinichi había encontrado con Kaito jamás se compararía a la que los demás le podían hacer sentir. Kaito era especial, único, aquel que le quitaba la respiración con decir una cosa, y se la devolvía con otra. Para Kaito, Shinichi era esa razón se sonreír, sintiéndose lleno si él estaba en su vida. No tenía idea desde cuando se sentía así, pero le encantaba, porque se había enamorado de ese sonrojado ladrón noche tras noche que tenía la oportunidad de verle.

— ¿Vamos, Kaito?—Shinichi le llamó con suavidad, junto al marco de la puerta, preparado para salir.

— Sí.—Kaito le sonrió, caminando hasta él para robarle uno de esos besos que a ambos los dejaban sin aire, para adelantarse al detective dirigiéndose a la bajada.

Shinichi ladeó una sonrisa, esos labios y ese sabor tan impregnado en él que repentinamente, sentía ganas de más, una sensación que solo se la podía proporcionar Kaito.

Descendió las escaleras, su corazón palpitando salvaje contra su pecho, mientras que miraba aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Kaito. _Este definitivamente sería el día._ Decidió, sentándose en la mesa, para comenzar los saludos. Cuando estos acabaron, sabía que debía comenzar, así que... Su valor se reunió, colocándose de pie tomando la mano de Kaito, quién al igual que él daría cara, y miraron al resto de la familia, que con paciencia esperaba lo que tuviesen que decir.

El aire había desaparecido, las luces en sus rostros aumentaban los nervios, y aquellos rostros, algunos disgustados y otros confundidos no hacían más que aumentar las dudas, sin embargo... El roce de sus dedos, esa sensación cálida acompañándolos fue lo que les hizo continuar, con la garganta dejándolos libres para hablar.

— Verán, familiar... Hoy queríamos decir algo, a todos ustedes—Shinichi respiró hondo, antes de continuar— No creo que tenga que ocultar secretos así, porque cuando amo a alguien, simplemente lo amo, por eso, hoy les presentaré a esa persona tan especial para mi, esa que me roba el corazón.

Shinichi miró a Kaito, quién dirigió su mirada a la familia y amigos de él que habían ahí.

— Al igual que yo, no ocultaré algo que para mí es importante, así que si les disgusta, perdón, pero no dejaré de estar con él solo porque los demás así lo quieran.—Kaito le sonrió a su madre, pasando su vista sobre Aoko, Ginzo, y el resto de amigos que ahí habían.

— Estoy saliendo con Kaito, este chico a mi lado, que elegí como mi persona especial.—Shinichi les sonrió, aquella sonrisa sincera y amable.

— Mi novio es Shinichi, mi compañero y la persona con que me quedaré.—Kaito miró a los demás, los ojos violáceos de él chispeando de la emoción.

Y, contrario a sus miedos, aquellos familiares sonrieron, aplaudiendo, lanzando piropos y sonrisas a la pareja, que de hoy en más, podría ser feliz sin necesidad de ocultarlo a nadie, porque, mientras sea amor, no debe haber nada que sea obstáculo en tu camino. Como lo sería para ellos.}

#1 Chikage Kuroba.

¡Yo no podía haber pedido mejor novio para mi pequeño Kai-chan, Shinichi-kun! Vamos a ver. Siempre supe que a Kai-chan tenía un gusto muy elevado por el detective que le perseguía con tanto esmero. ¿Quién pensaría que era el hijo de Yukiko-chan? Bueno, bueno... Permítanme preguntar... ¿Quién es el seme y el uke? Sonoko-chan y Ran-chan me han estado hablando de eso últimamente, tengo un poco de curiosidad. ¡Va, va! Os dejaré en paz un poco, pero quiero que sepáis que de verdad me ha hecho feliz su unión, de verdad espero su propia alegría, jamás habrá una persona que cuide de mi hijo tanto como tú, Shinichi y ojalá lo sigas haciendo.

Tú padre, al igual que yo, siempre desearemos tu bien, Kai-chan. Vive tu vida, y que más que con tan linda persona como la que has escogido.

#2 Heiji Hattori.

Eh,.. Yo realmente no sé que decir. ¡Me enteré de la peor forma, Kudou-kun! ¿Cómo es que...? Agh, perdón, sé que esto debería ser otra cosa. Anda, pues bien, yo no esperaba esto, me sorprendió un poco verlos... En plena acción, pero... Debo decir que estoy feliz. ¿Así que por eso andabas tan atento a otras cosas, Kudou? Y yo pensé que estabas mal por otra cosa, en vez de eso... Estabas con Kuroba-kun. Por cierto, Kuroba... ¿Estás seguro de poder soportarlo? Perdón, perdón. En realidad, estoy feliz porque nos hayan dicho, sé que ha sido un peso menos, los apoyo, aunque no quitarán el trauma, eh. Que sea para siempre, porque... ¿Sabes, Kuroba? Jamás vi sonreír a Kudou como cuando está contigo.

Felicitaciones.

#3 Aoko Nakamori.

¡Oh, que ternura! No puedo decir más, si que ha sido toda una sorpresa que nos hayan dicho en la reunión que organizaron, pero... Con Saguru-kun ya lo sospechábamos. Sabía que Kaito andaba con alguien cuando estaba tan misterioso ¿Eh, Kaito-kun? Por cierto... ¡Se veían adorables con esos trajes! Aunque, uh, lo que quiero decir es... Gracias, Kudou-kun, por volver aquella sonrisa de nuevo al rostro de Kaito, esa que sabíamos con Saguru había desaparecido por algún tiempo. No sé como, pero sé que esa sonrisa es más sincera de las que tenía, esas llenas de ilusión que solo presentaba cuando hablaba con gran orgullo de su padre. Sean felices, así como ya lo son hasta ahora. _Aoko-chan quiere que así sea._

#4 Yusaku Kudo.

Hijo mío, como se nota que te gustan las atracciones, pero bien... Es que, yo no sé que decirte. _(Kudou Yukiko golpea a su esposo que aún intentaba hablarles)_ ¡Está bien, está bien! Estoy muy feliz por ti, Shinichi-kun. Kaito es una buena persona, de eso estoy seguro, además de tener el placer de conocer tanto a tu madre, como a tu padre. Debo admitir, que siempre he estado encantado con tus espectáculos, siempre tratando de descubrir tus trucos. No dudo ni he dudado en que harás feliz a mi hijo, Kuroba. Por cierto, Shinichi ¿Pensaste que negaría tu relación? ¡Anda, pequeño mío! Lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, y si esa la trae Kaito, estoy encantado de que así sea. Los felicito por su relación, además... Me habéis dado un tema para la siguiente novela. ¡Gracias!

#5 Saguru Hakuba.

Anda, yo pensé que Kudou-kun tendría otro tipo de gustos. _(Aoko lo golpea, haciéndole entender su poco acuerdo con sus palabras sarcásticas)_ Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Aoko-chan ha dicho lo que quería decir. Admito que no nos llevamos bien, Kuroba-kun, pero me alegro de verdad que sonrías otra vez. No es lo mismo ver a un Kaito desanimado, sin hacer sus tonterías de trucos. Por tu parte, Kudou, yo no lo esperé, es decir... Siempre pensé que te... Olvídalo. Debo decir que estoy feliz, pero no escucharé si comienzas como esas parejas que hablan de la otra todo el día, y por cierto, les deseo lo mejor en su relación, ambos se lo merecen.

#6 Ran Mouri.

Shinichi... ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! Es bueno verte con ese brillo en tus ojos, y te lo digo Kaito, nadie ha causado ese brillo como tú. Pues, es un poco extraño, es decir... Tú me entiendes, Shinichi ¿No? Aunque es una alegría para mi que disfrutes tu vida con alguien como Kuroba, que sé es una gran persona. Ojalá me sigas mostrando de tu magia, ya sabes, quiero superar a Sonoko en eso. ¿Estás seguro de soportar a este obsesionado de las deducciones? ¡Está bien, perdón! Con sinceridad, no pensé el día en que Shinichi encontrase a alguien que lo amase con tanta intensidad como tú, Kuroba, y ahora que lo sé, me doy cuenta que aquellas sonrisas y esas chispas cada vez que le preguntaba por alguien especial, eran por ti. No es algo que alguien les pueda quitar, así que... Les doy mis bendiciones.

#7 Sonoko Suzuki.

¡Ahra! Yo pensé que Shinichi-kun estaba tras el ladrón Kaitou Kid. Aunque debo admitir que Kuroba-kun podría ser mucho mejor que Kid-sama en la magia. ¿Tengo que decir mi opinión, verdad? Estoy encantada que ese maníaco de las deducciones haya encontrado a alguien tan atractivo como Kuroba-kun _(Makoto lanza una mirada atemorizante a Kaito, que Shinichi responde con la misma intensidad)_ ¡No lo creía posible! Anda ya, pues... ¿Uke y seme? ¿Me dirán? Que los felicito, pero que sepan que su amor será utilizado en mangas. No podrán quedar sin eso... ¿No? Mi señor del espectáculo, y detective obsesionado.

#8 Kogoro Mouri.

Al menos no terminaste con mi hija, detective de... _(Ran levanta su puño tras de él)_ Eh, bueno, ¡Shinichi-kun! La verdad es que estoy feliz de tu relación, Ran me ha contado lo feliz que te vez con Kuroba-kun, así que me complace. Por cierto, muchacho... Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, no sabré nunca como pagártelo—el hombre sonríe, sintiéndose sincero, y desaparece del campo de visión habiendo dicho lo que quería—.

#9 Yukiko Kudo

¡Oh, Kai-chan! Sabía que acabaríais junto en cuanto los vi entrar a la mansión ¡A mi no se me engaña, cariño! Nadie sonríe como ustedes solo siendo amigos. ¿Desde hace cuánto? ¿Cuándo se conocieron? ¡Quiero saber todo! Es que no puedo con la emoción, Shin-chan, además es el hijo de Toichi-san. No podía esperar más de su hijo, siendo este otro mago espectacular. La próxima vez que intentes ocultarme algo, Shinichi, esfuérzate un poco más, mi pequeño, no engañarás a la gran Yukiko.

Estoy muy feliz por ti, Shinichi. Debes saber que a tu padre lo has dejado con una sonrisa imborrable, tanto que ni siquiera respondió cuando pregunté porque. Estamos felices por ambos, cuídalo bien, Kaito, por favor.

#10 Sera Masumi.

Anda, Kudou, me has dejado con la boca abierta, aunque en verdad estoy muy feliz por ti. Creo que nadie te ha sacado tantas risas ni te ha hecho cambiar tanto de humor como Kuroba-kun, aunque... Si me permites preguntar, hay algo extrañamente familiar en Kuroba... ¿Lo he visto antes, Kudou-kun? No lo sé, pero anda ya, muchas felicitaciones y abrazos por su relación, que lo lleven bien que yo me voy yendo.

#11 Shiho Miyano.

Oh, Kudou-kun, no puedo expresar más que mi sorpresa, pero ¿Qué decirte? Ahora cobra sentido para mi él que hayas andado misterioso más de lo normal, pero... Anda ya, que si me alegro de saberlo. No es bueno ocultar las cosas, y si ustedes se quieren, pues, me encojo de hombros. Quería decirles que, solo debo mis agradecimientos, porque ambos me han ayudado más de lo que me gustaría y ahora... ¿Están juntos? No debieron sufrir ocultándolo. Merecen ser felices, después de tanto en sus vidas, se merecen aquello que ambos se hacen sentir, que nadie a su alrededor puede arrebatar aquella felicidad que emanan. Felicidades.

#12 Kazuha Toyama.

Es un poco sorpresivo para mi, Kudou-kun, aunque después de lo de Eisuke me alegra que seas tan feliz como pareces serlo con Kuroba. Yo no tengo muchas palabras, más tengo mis mejores deseos para su hermosa relación. Me hace una gran ilusión una pareja como ustedes, y espero sean felices por siempre, porque se ve que lo son ahora. No sé que cosas haya dicho Hei-chan, pero yo siempre apoyaré que estén juntos mientras vea aquellos ojos llenos de cariño por el otro. De seguro les haré un amuleto—la muchacha sonríe, sus mejillas con un tinte rosa, mirando con disimulo al detective de Osaka—.

#13 Toichi Kuroba. -Extra-

Debería pedir disculpas por no estar a tú lado, y porque esto te llegue por medios poco convencionales, pero ¿Sabes algo, Kaito? No importa donde este, estoy orgulloso de ti, y de la hermosa relación que sé que llevarás con él. Quiero que mi hijo sea feliz, así que Shinichi, gracias por cumplir mi deseo. No tengo muchas palabras, escribir esto de por sí es un atrevimiento, mi pequeño Kaito, pero quiero que sepas, que siempre te he querido, y me alegría sobre pasa al saber que has encontrado a un compañero. Algún día tú entenderás, y en ese momento, continuaré estando contigo, como debía ser.

 _Pdta de Ran; Si haces algo malo a Shinichi, Kuroba-kun, te buscaré hasta encontrarte._

 _Pdta de Aoko; Nadie te reconocerá, Kudou-kun, si algo malo pasa o haces sufrir a Kaito._

{Y ellos no podían sentirse más felices, porque los habían apoyado y llenado el corazón con más cariño del que ya podían expresar. Encontrándose sus miradas, aquellas transmitieron lo que antes no podían decir frente a los demás.

— Te amo, Kaito.—el detective dijo, sus ojos desviándose de la mirada de Kaito, mientras el otro sonreía complacido.

— Yo también a ti, Shinichi.—correspondió Kaito, su cuerpo ligeramente más alto ayudándolo para llegar a la frente del detective, depositando un suave beso allí, antes de descender a sus labios, saboreándolos una vez más, como de ahora en adelante haría día a día, adorando probarlos, esa mezcla tan exquisita única de Kudou Shinichi.}

 **. . .**

* * *

¡Bueno, arrivederci! Espero que les haya agradado y por hoy les dejo^^.

Créditos al creador/a de la imagen, no es de mi pertenencia 7u7.


End file.
